


Stuck in A             Moment

by AnonymosityAnnie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A Rickle in Time, M/M, Rick Sanchez/ Morty Smith - Freeform, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Stuck in A Moment, U2 song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymosityAnnie/pseuds/AnonymosityAnnie
Summary: “I'm not afraid of anything in this world... and these tears are going nowhere, baby.You've got toGETYOURSEL(VES)TOGETHER...You gotSTUCK IN A MOMENTand you can'tget outof it.”U2





	Stuck in A             Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A short/ sweet song-fic loosely based on Season 2, Episode 1: “A Rickle in Time”.

Their selves were irrevocably torn, disjointed, completely out of sync... and it was all Morty’s fucking fault, the little spaz. Morty and his broken fucking collar.

“I’m not the one who’s so _fucking_ UNCERTAIN about everything!” Rick crowed at him, flinging the collar across the garage in a huff.

“Yeah, well, I’m certain about _one_ thing, Rick...” Morty growled, angry gaze fixed upon his rickety wreck of a grandfather as he closed in on him.

“... I’m certain of _THIS_.”

Morty leapt up and into Rick’s baffled embrace, arms flung around his neck and tightening until their mouths crashed together in a heated exchange of tongue.

Rick gasped, pulling away in shock and disgust... only to fall back into the dubious embrace with a feral growl and return Morty’s attentions tenfold, spinning around in place and then stumbling forward until Morty’s back collided with the closed garage door.

... Then phased straight _through_ it, reality tearing at the seams to cast the duo out into a bleak void that was inexplicably infested with flying Schroe-cats.

‘I’m literally surrounded by pussy,’ Rick mused dismally... ‘And all I can think about this little punk ass’s PUNK _ASS_.’

They were suddenly drifting through time and space with more of both on hand than they’d ever dared dream upon, though one wouldn’t have known it... not considering how frantically they were handling one another, or how tightly wrapped up in each other they’d become in a matter of moments. Morty’s legs were entwined around the man’s thighs to press an only- _vaguely_ -confused and positively RAGING erection against the flat expanse of Rick’s pelvis, the throbbing tip occasionally delving up into the soft dip of Rick’s navel through entirely too many layers of clothing as Rick’s own cock obscenely tented his slacks to curve along the soft swell of Morty’s bottom: both frustrated by the obstacles and seeking to rid themselves of them without the hindrance of gravity or _conscious thought_. Morty shoved Rick’s undershirt up as high as it would go beneath his flowing lab coat and pressed his forehead to the man’s bare chest, trying to slow his breathing as Rick reached down between them to pop a button and briefly fumbled with his fly- shoving the irritatingly snug jeans down his narrow hips along with his briefs.

Morty’s breathing only became more erratic as his bare flesh bounced free to meet the warmth of Rick’s stomach- both stomachs tightly pressing together to envelop it in heat and friction as Rick wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and gently slid him up and down against his body... simultaneously spreading Morty’s legs apart with his own and pulling his cock out of his slacks, sliding it against the soft crack of bare ass-cheeks and pushing until it slipped snugly between them.

The blunt head of Rick’s cock pressed insistently at a tightly clenched ring of muscle, spreading Morty open with it... who cringed in pain, tears welling up in his eyes as the thick appendage slowly-but-steadily entered his unprepped little orifice. Rick’s cock was bigger than he’d ever dared imagine, sliding deep inside and filling him to bursting as his tears began to fall freely.

“I know, baby boy...” Rick whispered, licking into his ear as he spoke. “S’okay, it’s not- s’not gonna hurt this much for long.

I’m gonna, gonna get us home... okay?”

He bottomed out inside Morty with a sharp gasp as Morty nodded shakily against his chest, soft curls grazing one of his nipples and drawing a breathy sigh from his elder... the channel unbelievably tight and hot around his steely manhood.

He pulled out slowly before sliding all the way back in a bit _faster_ , HARDER.

“Fuck fuck FUCK...” He groaned, speeding up. Morty’s body hugged Rick’s cock tighter than anything ever had, made his head spin as he began fucking him with purpose and seriously questioning which of them was more likely to fuck things up by getting too carried away too quickly as the busted collar- a welcome distraction from the sudden onslaught of overwhelming sensations- drifted past Rick’s line of view, then further and further away as Rick’s cock began ruthlessly pummeling Morty’s sweet spot.

He was too far gone to stop... but not too far gone to realize the gravity of their predicament, shifting to hold the kid in place against him while his newly freed hand reached up to yank his own collar off. He snapped it around Morty’s neck in turn, locking it in place. His arm slid over it to hook around the kid’s neck as he continued fucking him deep and hard- Morty’s eyes screwed tightly shut as he met Rick’s every thrust, utterly oblivious to the subtler exchange. He was focused upon the surreal sensation of Rick’s cock filling him up over and over again... consumed by every aching inch stretching him _well_ beyond his limit and pleading for MORE in hushed little gasps of “ _so good_ ”, Rick complying with animalistic grunts and shocking **SLAMS** of hips against ass.

He’d have felt insanely guilty over his increasingly rough treatment of the kid if not for Morty’s consistently elated cries of euphoria coupled with his intense participation.

“J-Jesus Christ, kid...” He gasped, his other arm sliding down around Morty’s waist. He held him close as he began pumping into him even faster, feeling the tentative remains of his self control slip away as Morty tightened up _impossibly_ around his cock.

Morty was crying out with every increasingly rapid and powerful slam of bony hips against his reddening ass, growing louder as the arm around his waist shifted and Rick’s hand closed around his dick. He pumped Morty’s throbbing dick in time with his own increasingly wanton thrusts, a strong chill running up his spine as the kid’s cries became uncontrollable groans.

“R- _Rick_! I’m, I’m gonna...”

“You gonna come for me, Morty?” He whispered in his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue again.

Morty nodded feverishly, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to repress the rising rush.

“We both have to be ab-abso _lute_ ly fucking CERTAIN, Morty.” Rick groaned, driving up into him with a particularly violent thrust that punched another involuntary yelp straight from the kid’s gut. “We have to- _nnnNNNNNnnn_!- have to f-finish at the _EXACT same time_ if we’re gonna make it back.”

Morty was breathing raggedly into the hollow of Rick’s neck, gasping as his thrusts sped up.

“I, I’m so... s-SO _close_ , Rick!” Morty whimpered needfully, clinging to Rick all the tighter as his hand slowed upon his dick and thrusts shallowed.

“I know, Morty...” Rick whispered breathlessly, head tilting to capture his gaze. “I... M-me too. I just need you to take it for a _little_ longer, baby boy.”

Morty nodded shakily, tears forming in wide eyes until Rick captured his lips in a deep, heated kiss and they fluttered closed. He moaned brokenly into his elders mouth as Rick began slamming his hips against his ass again, hand tightening mercilessly around the base of the kid’s shaft to further ensure a timely release.

The hot, slick little channel clenched tighter and tighter around Rick’s cock as he pounded into Morty- Rick convulsing and gasping uncontrollably into Morty’s gaping mouth, whose cries rose higher and higher. Rick felt Morty’s entire body beginning to tense up in his arms as his own balls tightened and drew up between his legs, felt Morty’s heart-wrenching little gasps against his neck... and then a sharp pain as teeth dug into his flesh to stifle the sounds.

In the end Rick didn’t need to ask if Morty was still close, too... just whispered “ _Look at me_ , Morty” and when he did, eyebrows knit together with the effort of keeping his eyes open and focused at all, Rick had his answer. His own face suddenly screwed up in equally urgent need as he felt himself tense in turn, he concentrated on holding Morty’s frantic gaze and the sensation of his tight little ass wrapped around his cock.

Rick loosened his constricting grip and began passionately pumping the kid’s dick in response, his other hand coming up to hook through the collar he’d discreetly gifted the kid and both screaming as they hit their mutual breaking points and exploded together- Rick cumming deep and hard in Morty’s ass, Morty coating both of their chests in turn with his own mind-numbing release. Rick cursed as his hips pumped endlessly, cock repeatedly stabbing into Morty just shy of _painfully_. His release gushed out of the battered channel around the thick intrusion of his cock and trickled tantalizingly back down his length as a bright light enveloped them both.

He slowly and reluctantly withdrew from the tight heat... still intermittently licking back into the boy’s mouth to hungrily swallow his shuddering sobs as they dropped down together on the cold concrete floor of the garage, clutching each-other with foreheads pressed together as they lay gasping for breath.

They rolled apart some time later, the afterglow of orgasm slow to fade even as they shakily pulled themselves back up and onto their feet. Morty was a mess, what was left of his clothing ripped and hanging off his small frame almost comically... though his haggard state, violent trembling upon weakly wobbling legs, hiccuping little sobs and shining eyes killed any potential for levity.

Rick seemed to cave in upon himself as he observed Morty with wary eyes. Eyes that suddenly _looked_ , to Morty, every bit as old and lost as Rick FELT despite veritable universes of evidence to the contrary.

It was in that moment- as Morty, still gasping, looked upon him with mounting emotion- that Rick realized he’d never been so uncertain of anything in his life. Time stood still, hanging uselessly in the air around and between them... stretching that moment out into infinity.

“Got pretty r-rough with ya...”. Rick finally whispered, stepping closer to his sidekick and wracked with guilt when the boy involuntarily flinched. “Are we... are you afraid of me, now?”

Morty’s tearful eyes went wide upon him, suddenly incredulous.

“N- _no_.” He whispered back, blushing. “I’m not afraid of _anything_ in this world, Rick... b-BECAUSE of you, not despite you.

It’s just, that was kind of a _lot_ all at once... but I’m good. WE’RE good.”

Rick’s demeanor was slow to relax... but he got there, a tentative smile slowly growing to light up his eyes.

“Y-you SURE about that, Morty?” He teased idly, jumping when the disheveled kid fell forward and into his waiting arms.

Morty was absolutely, unequivocally _CERTAIN_.


End file.
